Niewolnik Cieni
UWAGA! Przed zapoznaniem się z treścią tego opowiadania, należy wpierw zapoznać się z jego poprzednikiem, Nocą Śpiewów. ---- Prolog Upadasz. Twoje ciało głośno uderza o ziemię. Jedyne co widzisz, to ciemność. Ale nie znasz innego widoku. Żyjesz w mroku, czekając aż dostanie się wewnątrz śmierć i porwie cię jeszcze głębiej. Tak... Nieważne, gdzie się wybierzesz, nieważne, co zrobisz, będzie na ciebie czekać jedynie ciemność. Ale ty już się tym nie przejmujesz. Dla ciebie to codzienność. A jednak intryguje cię inny świat, inne możliwości, inne idee, których nie możesz dosięgnąć. Czas, przestrzeń dla ciebie nie istnieją. Nie posiadasz przeszłości, nie posiadasz przyszłości. Istniejesz jedynie w teraźniejszości. Jesteś dziurawą duszą, pozbawioną sensu bytu. Nie załatasz swych dziur, nie zakleisz ich bezsensowną nadzieją i trudem, nie zmienisz swojego przeznaczenia. Nieważne, gdzie będziesz, mrok również tam będzie. Jesteś uwięziony w ciemnościach. Jesteś niewolnikiem cieni. Cieni własnej przeszłości... Jednakże kiedyś przyjdzie czas, gdy wyrwiesz się z tej bezkresnej otchłani, gdy wyczołgasz się z tego niszczącego piekła, gdy zniszczysz łańcuchy cieni, które cię owinęły. Kiedyś przyjdzie czas, gdy pozostawisz mrok za sobą i ujrzysz jasny księżyc, znikający w chmurach, który oświetli twoje ciało, uświadamiając ci, że wreszcie osiągnąłeś swój spokój. Że wreszcie opuściłeś ciemność i wyszedłeś na światło... Rozdział 1 Minęło kilka dni od ataku na Antrocez. Miasto upadło. Prawdopodobnie na zawsze. Gera obserwowała, jak istniejące od wieków niepodległe miasto zmienia się w ruiny. Jednakże nie mogła tego zmienić. Wiedziała o tym. Nie miała tu już nic do roboty, postanowiła więc wyruszyć z tym Toa, którego uratowała. ''-Mam cię zabrać ze sobą?'' ''-Oczywiście! W ten sposób spłacisz swój dług wobec mnie! Uratowałam ci życie , pamiętasz?'' Pamiętał. I w końcu zgodził się. Pomimo tego, że już postanowiła, nadal przepełniały ją smutek i rozpacz. Nigdy nie opuszczała tych okolic, uznawała to za niepotrzebne. A teraz? Musiała stąd odejść. Głęboko westchnęła i spokojnym krokiem zaczęła zmierzać do swojego odbudowanego domu. "Szybko im poszło", stwierdziła. Szybko, bowiem w parę dni jej czterej goście naprawili budynek. Pracowali ciężko, sprawnie i szybko. A efekt rzeczywiście niesamowity. Jeśli chodzi o wnętrze, tego nie można było naprawić. Wiele jej rzeczy zostało zniszczonych, a pamiątki zniknęły w płomieniach. Nie mogła jednak z tego powodu płakać. Czasu nie mogła odwrócić. Zawsze uczyła się, że trzeba żyć z biegiem czasu... "... i nie zatrzymywać się, bo kolejny raz możesz już nie stawić kroku..." Tak. Ta czwórka rzeczywiście dobrze się spisała. Czwórka? "Ech, nadal nie mogę przyzwyczaić się do jego obecności." No tak, do grupy dołączył Ceo, który wytłumaczył swój pobyt tutaj. Jego powody okazały się kolejną tajemnicą. ---- Kilka dni wcześniej... Noce w Antrocez zawsze były zimne, ale tym razem, jak na złość, ta była o wiele chłodniejsza od innych. Na szczęście ciepłe płomienie ogniska ogrzewały ich zmarznięte ciała, sprawiając, iż odczuli ulgę. Nadal jednak byli trochę spięci. Bowiem teraz w ich gronie pojawił się Ceo, Monsterianin, który zniszczył Antrocez. Rokan i Vistan spoglądali na niego z wrogością, Gera nawet nie uraczyła go swym spojrzeniem, dalej popijając herbatę, a Tenebris... siedział wpatrzony w ogień, jakby zafascynowany. On jednak wcale tak nie myślał. Spojrzał w końcu na kwiat, który odnalazł kilka godzin temu. Noc Śpiewów płonęła, obdarzona światłem ogniska. Gama kolorów zaczęła się zmieniać pod wpływem blasku, jakim obdarzały ich płomienie. Po raz kolejny Toa spojrzał na ognisko. Ten niewielki ogień przypomniał mu pożar, jaki ogarnął Antrocez. Diabelska pożoga pochłonęła wszystko, nie oszczędzając nawet skrawka terenu. Wszystko spłonęło, zniknęło w językach tego nieposkromionego żywiołu. Płomienie, które niosły śmierć. Morderczy ogień. Brutalna siła natury, która nie miała litości nawet dla jednego osadnika. Wszystkich zabrała na drugą stronę. Wszystkich, oprócz nich. Oni żyli dalej. Tenebris nadal obojętnym, pustym wzrokiem przyglądał się ogniu. Nie miał zamiaru rozpocząć rozmowy. Czekał, aż ktoś zrobi to za niego. Po chwili jego oczekiwania dobiegły końca. ''-A więc, miałeś podać nam swoje motywy. Gadaj wreszcie.- rzekła Gera, nadal nie patrząc na Monsterianina.'' ''-Oczywiście, już zaczynam. A więc nazywam się Ceo i jestem Monsterianinem. Jak również samotnym katem, można by tak powiedzieć. Dowiedziałem się niedawno, że w pewnym miejscu panuje klątwa i wszyscy mieszkańcy ów miejsca są opętani. A tym miejscem było właśnie Antrocez.-'' Przez moment panowała cisza. Rokan i Vistan zaskoczeni przyglądali się mu z niedowierzaniem. Gera, również zdziwiona, spojrzała na niego, jakby zaskoczona jego obecnością. Tak samo Tenebris, który jednak wyglądał na mniej zaskoczonego. Ceo odkaszlnął i postanowił kontynuować. ''-Postanowiłem wpierw przeprowadzić egzorcyzm, czego w ogóle nie potrafię, ale odkryłem, że nie możliwe jest by ich uratować i trzeba ich zabić. Więc użyłem moich starych robotów i wyrwałem zakażenie...'' ''-Zakażenie, tak?'' Wszyscy spojrzeli na Tenebrisa. Ten zamknął powieki, by po chwili ponownie je otworzyć. ''-Od kogo masz te informacje?'' Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza. Ceo jedynie westchnął. ''-Nie wiem. Informator był anonimowy, bał się, że go namierzą.'' ''-A więc zostałeś oszukany...-stwierdził Vistan.'' ''-Na to wygląda.'' ''-Hmm... Ale czemu ktoś chciałby zniszczyć Antrocez? Przecież byliśmy pokojowym miastem!-odparł Rokan.'' ''-Rzeczywiście, nikt nie atakował Antrocez.-stwierdziła Matoranka.- Jednakże...'' Tym razem wzrok wszystkich skierował się ku Gerze. Ta wzięła kolejny łyk herbaty i spojrzała na Tenara. ''-Nikt, dopóki nie pojawiłeś się ty, Tenar.'' Tym razem Toa był zaskoczony. Czyżby to była jego wina? Zaraz, to się nie mieści w głowie, przecież on raczej nie miał wrogów. Tylko, że nie znał swojej przeszłości. Nie miał pojęcia, czy komuś się nie naraził. Teraz jednak to miało sens. A więc wróg chciał pozbyć się jego, a nie miasta. ''-Oczywiście, to nie mogą być na razie potwierdzone informacje. Po prostu sobie gdybam. Jednak może się to okazać prawdą, prawda, Toa?'' I znowu cisza. ''-Ja... nie wiem.'' Tenebris ścisnął kwiat mocniej. Jego mechaniczne pazury o mało co by nie zmiażdżyły Nocy Śpiewów. Teraz myślał, że wszyscy tu obecni rzucą się na niego. Rozglądnął się po nich, głównie przyglądając się ich twarzom. Na każdej malowało się zdziwienie i niepewność. Toa postanowił się bronić. ''-Cóż, możliwe. Ale póki co nie wiemy, kto jest wrogiem i czego chce. Przydało by się wpierw dowiedzieć właśnie tego.'' Każdy przyznał mu rację. Rzeczywiście, nie znali swojego wroga, nie mogli więc też oskarżać Tenebrisa. Właściwie, to każdy z nich mógłby być celem. ''-Dobra, czas się zdrzemnąć. Jutro zaczniecie odbudowę mojej chaty.-odparła Gera.'' ''-Zaraz, co?!-krzyknęli wszyscy.'' ''-To chyba oczywiste, co nie? Przez całą waszą czwórkę mój dom poszedł z dymem. Więc albo naprawcie moje lokum, albo zrzucę was z urwiska. Co wybieracie?'' Wszyscy westchnęli i położyli się na ziemi. Wszyscy oprócz Tenebrisa. On nie mógł zasnąć. Postanowił więc stać na czatach. Wątpił, czy się zdrzemnie. Mylił się. Po ok. godzinie warty, jego oczy same się zamknęły, a jego ciało upadło na glebę. Toa zasnął. Rozdział 2 Matoranka weszła do odbudowanego domku. Musiała naprawdę stwierdzić, że była zadowolona. Nawet deski nie skrzypiały. Cieszyła się, nawet jeśli ta radość miała trwać przez moment. Już wkrótce bowiem musiała opuścić swoje lokum i wybrać się w świat z tym Toa. Tak. Z nim. Nadal nie była pewna co do jego prawdomówności. On widocznie coś ukrywał, tylko nie wiedziała, co. Lecz, im dłużej z nim przebywała, tym bardziej go podejrzewała. Ta jego tajemniczość wręcz ją irytowała. Nie dawała jednak tego po sobie poznać. Od tych myśli wyciągnęła ją książka, którą zauważyła na podłodze. Była bardzo zakurzona. Gdy się jej przyjrzała, stwierdziła, że nigdy nie miała takiej w swoim zbiorze. Zaciekawiona, chwyciła ja w swoje niewielkie dłonie i otarła z kurzu. Przyglądnęła się bliżej. Księga wydawała się bardzo stara i poniszczona w wielu miejscach. Nadal trzymała się w całkiem dobrym stanie, choć widocznie wiele przeżyła. Ozdobiona była złotymi, przyczepionymi pasami. Okładka miała kolor rdzawo-czerwony, choć wydawała się z początku ciemnobrązowa. Była dosyć gruba, Matorance wydawało się, że gdzieś z 400 stron musiała zawierać. Gera jednak zaprzestała oglądania antyku i zerknęła na tytuł. Niestety ułożony on był z nieznanej jej alfabetu. Nieważne, jak bardzo mu się przyglądała, i jak bardzo starała się znaleźć podobieństwo do liter matorańskich, nie mogła odkryć znaczenia tych słów. Zaciekawiona nabytkiem spojrzała do środka. Tam litery jednak nie różniły się od tych na okładce. Matoranka zrezygnowała, jednakże schowała do torby, którą nosiła na lewym ramieniu. Przez moment ponownie zamyśliła się, lecz szybko przestała męczyć swoją głowę i poczęła dalej przeszukiwać swój dom. ---- Tenebris odetchnął. Mieli wyruszyć za parę dni, a do tego czasu każdy przygotowywał się do podróży. Toa nie był przystosowany do przebywania z innymi, toteż towarzystwo niespecjalnie mu odpowiadało. Stwierdził jednak, że na razie jest na nich skazany. Od czasu obumarcia Antrocez, jego wizje zniknęły, co oznaczało, że tutaj jego pamięć nie wróci. Tenar jednak nie był spokojny. Pamiętał pierwszą tutaj walkę z Monsterianinem. Tak naprawdę to rozpaczliwie próbował się bronić i atakować. Nigdy nie był typem wojownika, ale już dawno się przekonał, że oprócz takiego jest jeszcze drugi- a mianowicie trup. Toa postanowił wybrać to pierwsze, gdyż śmierć bez żadnych wspomnień nie była śmiercią satysfakcjonującą, dlatego chciał żyć. Żyć, dopóki wszystkie jego memorie* nie wrócą na miejsce. Ale nie umiejąc walczyć, żywym by długo nie pozostał. Dlatego też właśnie teraz znajdował się w tym miejscu. -Gotowy? Toa, wyrwany z zadumy, spojrzał na Rokana, który stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, najwidoczniej zniecierpliwiony. Tenebris przymknął na moment oczy i westchnął, po czym rzekł: -Gotowy. -To dobrze. Bo wiesz, wyczekiwałem tej odpowiedzi parę minut i wcale bym się nie cieszył z "nie", jeśli wiesz o czym mówię -Taa... wiem. -No, a więc przygotuj się. Trening część 1...! Po chwili Skakdi zniknął z oczu Tenebrisowi, wprawiając go w zaskoczenie. Toa poczuł świst powietrza. Instynktownie obronił się przed szybkim atakiem Zakazianina. -... rozpoczęta! Rokan nagle zyskał nowe dawki siły, popchnął Toa i uderzył go drugą pięścią w twarz. Tenar upadł. Napastnik jedynie pokręcił głową. -Rany! Od takiego uderzenia tak szybko upaść! Czyżby te dziwactwo na twoich plecach cię osłabiło, czy co? Dziwactwo. W rzeczy samej, to nie wyglądało normalnie. Od drugiej potyczki Toa z Ceo na plecach Tenebrisa pojawiły się czarne skrzydła, które obecnie zwisały, złożone, przypominając ciemny płaszcz. Choć sam Toa był tym zdziwiony, niespecjalnie wyglądał na przejętego. Zaatakowany otarł obolałe miejsce i wstał, po czym wzruszył ramionami, na znak, że nie wie i niespecjalnie go to interesuje. Rokan tylko mruknął, uśmiechając się przy tym, po czym zaczął mówić: -Konju to styl walki opierający się głównie na równowadze. Jej użytkownik musi w pełni panować nad swoją mocą, zarówno fizyczną, psychiczną, jak i wewnętrzną. Jeśli wszystkie nie będą w harmonii, atak się nie uda i najprawdopodobniej coś złamiesz podczas wymierzenia ciosu. W Konju skupiasz się na pięściach, przynajmniej tak mnie uczono. Jednakże wpierw trzeba wyregulować energię, aby cios był silny, a zarazem szybki. W ten sposób zaskoczysz przeciwnika i zdobędziesz przewagę. Skakdi spojrzał, czy Toa słucha. Ale on stał jak posąg i wsłuchiwał się w słowa swego towarzysza, czasami to spoglądając w niebo, to w glebę. Ale słuchał. Słuchał, i to nawet z zaciekawieniem. Widząc to, Zakazianin kontynuował: -Opanowanie całej energii nie jest możliwe, musisz opanowywać to krokami. Zaczniemy od twojego, jak widać, słabego punktu - od siły fizycznej.- rzekł Rokan, uśmiechając się chytrze. (*) Memorie - wspomnienia synonim trzeba było wymyślić Rozdział 3 Po raz kolejny widzisz gwiazdy na niebie, spadające ku ziemi. Po raz kolejny zauważasz wodę, parującą od ognia. Po raz kolejny widzisz światło pochłaniane przez cień. Po raz kolejny widzisz siebie. Gdy świat się wali, ty idziesz dalej, niewzruszony niczym, co cię otacza. Zmierzasz do swojego celu po trupach całego świata. I ostatecznie... ...zostajesz sam. *** Nie widzisz nic po za płomykiem w ciemności. Tak, to cały twój świat. Twój wymiar to wieczna ciemność i płomień, do którego dążysz. Ale nie możesz dojść. I nigdy nie dojdziesz. Ogień, który nigdy cię nie ociepli. Który nigdy nie podgrzeje twojego lodowatego ciała. Będziesz marznął w ciemnościach. Nigdy nie wydostaniesz się z więzów cieni. Zawsze będziesz ich niewolnikiem. Twoja wola jest łamana tak gwałtownie, że nawet nie wiesz, kiedy tak nisko upadłeś. Nie wiesz, kiedy przegrałeś. Nic nie wiesz. Jesteś w końcu tylko pustą skorupą... *** Jesteś zwiędłym kwiatem. Zgaszonym słońcem. Przyćmionym księżycem. Zniszczoną ziemią. Wyparowaną wodą. Zatrutym powietrzem. Jesteś stopionym lodem, skruszonym kamieniem. Martwym bytem... ---- Tenebris obudził się gwałtownie. Spojrzał odruchowo na swoje dłonie. "To był tylko sen...", stwierdził w myślach. Łapczywie czerpał powietrze. Oprócz koszmaru, zmęczony też był treningiem z Rokanem. Skakdi wycisnął z niego siódme poty. Siła fizyczna nigdy nie była jego silną stroną. On to wiedział. Zakazianin też. ''-Słuchaj, Tenebrisie. Jesteś okropny, jeśli chodzi o siłę fizyczną. Twoje ciało jest zwyczajnie niewysportowane i słabe. Obawiam się, że przez to nasz trening może się nie powieść. Na wszelki wypadek będziemy kontynuować, ale jeśli nie uda ci się zrozumieć jeszcze jednego aspektu Kolju, nie będę mógł cię tego nauczyć."'' Toa spojrzał przez okno na księżyc. Na wpół pełny obiekt na niebie błyszczał jak zwykle swoim czysto białym światłem, oświecając pogrążony w nocy świat. Tenar odetchnął i wstał z łóżka. ---- Usiadł na zimnej trawie i po raz kolejny począł przyglądać się księżycowi. Jego blask w jakiś sposób go uspokajał. Tak samo jak powiew zimnego powietrza. Nie lubił ciepłych miejsc, zawsze był w takich bardzo osłabiony. Ale teraz było mu przyjemnie. Oddając się całkowicie zimnemu powietrzu, Toa położył się na trawie i kontynuował oglądanie księżyca. Wiedział, że dzisiaj nie zaśnie. Po za tym, jak mógł ominąć taką piękną noc? Ta pora doby zawsze go ciekawiła, podnosiła na duchu, można nawet rzec, że rozweselała. Za dnia nie czuł się tak bezbronny. Lecz dzień teraz się nie liczył. Gdy tak oglądał Księżyc, wbrew jego własnym myślom, Tenar zamknął oczy i zasnął, a pod jego maską można było ujrzeć coś, co rzadko widywało na jego twarzy. Uśmiech. Rozdział 4 Przemierzał wąski korytarz, spokojnym, ale pewnym krokiem, rozglądając się co chwilę po ścianach. Pomimo zewnętrznego opanowania, w środku wrzał niczym dopiero co przebudzony wulkan. Co go tak męczyło? Strach? Gniew? Może rozgoryczenie? Brak nadziei? Przytłoczony szedł dalej, aż spotkał jednego z '''nich'. Jednego z tych śmieci, którzy przetrzymują go w tym...tym...laboratorium. Chciał go zabić. Chciał go zmiażdżyć. Ale nie potrafił. Był zbytnio osłabiony. Przez nich. Bez słowa, bez żadnego oporu oddał się w jego ręce, a ten zaprowadził go do jego "pokoju". Dokładniej rzecz nazywając, to komory, w której znajdował się przez dłuższy okres dnia, uśpiony, zdany na ich wolę. Ale co mógł zrobić? '' ***''Wolny. Wraz z kolejnym wybuchem przyszła do niego ta właśnie myśl - "Jestem wolny". Wszędzie ogień. Płomienie zemsty całkowicie rozciągnęły się po całym kompleksie i zajaśniały światłem przelanej krwi. Wstał z gromady trupów, otrzepując się z kurzu i krwi, w której teraz topiły się nieboszczyki. Płyn jemu samemu sięgał do kostek, zakrywając je całkowicie. Nie zważając na to, począł przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu, obserwując zwłoki. Wtedy zauważył, że jedne z nich wcale nie były takie martwe - postać ta wciąż żyła. Oprawca pomknął w jej stronę. Gdy już był wystarczająco blisko, chciał zadać ostateczny cios, lecz... Spojrzał na swoją ofiarę i rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. To powstrzymało go od ataku. Stwierdził jednak, że nie powinien się powstrzymywać i postanowił zakończyć żywot nieszczęśnika. Jednakże nie zdążył, gdyż przerwał mu kolejny wybuch. Odwrócił się, aby skierować oczy w kierunku eksplozji. Zauważył wtedy potężną falę uderzeniową i języki ognia, które zaczęły zbliżać się ku niemu. Wiedział, że ucieczka jest zbędna. Odruchowo zasłonił się rękoma. Wtem poczuł jedynie przeszywający ból, który zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Wkrótce nie odczuwał już nic. Wiedział co to znaczy. On...'' ---- Toa otworzył oczy. Rażące światło dało mu znać, że jest już ranek. Tenebris powoli wstał, otrzepując się z brudu. Rozejrzał się. "Nikt chyba jeszcze nie wstał", pomyślał. Odetchnął z ulgą, sądził bowiem, że zaczęliby pytać go, co robił, śpiąc na trawie. A on nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać. Tenar zaczął rozmyślać nad swoją kolejną wizją we śnie. Nastąpiła cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu szumem wiatru i odgłosami Rahi-ptaków. Ostatecznie Toa wyrwał się z zadumy, podniósł Ciszę z trawy i postawił parę kroków naprzód. Stanął niedaleko krawędzi wzgórza i spojrzał w dół, na szczątki miasta Antrocez. Nadal pamiętał ten pożar, który pożarł miasto i jego mieszkańców. Pamiętał ich krzyki przepełnione rozpaczą, strachem i bólem. A on nie mógł im pomóc. Właściwie dosyć krótko zastanawiał się nad nimi. Szybko zostawił to za sobą i pomknął naprzód. Czuł się z tym źle. Chociaż wiedział, że to by ich nie uratowało, to mógł przynajmniej spróbować im pomóc. Miałby co najmniej czyste sumienie. A teraz? Niepokój w jego sercu przeżerał go od środka. To nie było przyjemne, ani trochę. Wiedział, że teraz nic nie zmieni. Ale cierpienie i żal do siebie samego nie przemijały. Po raz kolejny głęboko odetchnął. Musiał opuścić te myśli, ten ból i żyć dalej. W końcu miał swój własny cel. Przypatrzył się swojej broni, Ciszy. Wydawało mu się, że jest ona na niego zła, za to, że użył jej w taki sposób. Tenebris pochylił głowę w celu kondolencji. -Wybacz, przyjacielu. Dzisiaj będę musiał założyć cię na plecy. Samym tobą nie uratuję nas. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Gdy już Cisza spoczywała na jego plecach, wykonał pierwszy cios, pchając powietrze naprzód. Toa wzdychnął i po raz kolejny odezwał się do swego towarzysza. -Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że powinienem pomóc. Ale byłem bezsilny. Tak więc wybacz. I właśnie wtedy poczuł nową energię. Z co raz większym zapałem zaczął wymierzać ciosy, tnąc, uderzając, miażdżąc powietrze, które nie stawiało mu żadnego oporu. W trakcie do harmonogramu uderzeń pięściami dodał kopnięcia, a niedługo zaczął łączyć każdy typ uderzeń, aby wytworzyć niesamowite kombinację ciosów, które wyglądały spektakularnie. Niestety, Toa szybko się męczył. Wiedział, że ćwiczenia fizyczne będą dla niego najtrudniejszym elementem. Ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Każde inne praktyki zdał bardzo dobrze, wręcz świetnie. Ale jeśli chodziło o siłę mięśni, musiał nad sobą popracować, i to natychmiast. Rokan nie starał się mu ulżyć, okazując jakiekolwiek ślady litości. Często zaczynali już przy limitach Tenebrisa. Toa wydawał się niespecjalnie tym przejmować, choć w rzeczywistości męczyły go te ciągłe ciężkie treningi. Ale wiedział, że potrzebuje tego, aby móc siebie chronić, i, jeśli będzie trzeba, innych. ---- Toa padł na ziemię całkowicie zmęczony. Opierając się na rękach, łapczywie czerpał powietrze. Następnie usiadł i spojrzał w niebo. Ten trening strasznie go wycieńczył. Ale czuł, że męczenie się zajmuje mu dużo czasu. Staje się co raz to bardziej wytrzymały. Był nawet z tego trochę zadowolony. Z zadumy wyrwał go krzyk. -Hej! Widzę, że trenujesz już od rana. Masz zapał! Tenar odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć, kto go woła. Okazało się, że to Rokan. -Tak, akurat wstałem wcześniej, więc... -Rozumiem. Całkiem dobrze sobie radziłeś. Mam pewien pomysł. Chodź. Tenebris spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Popatrzył na niego pytająco, co od razu zauważył Skakdi. -Może mały sparing, co? Pytanie to zaskoczyło Toa, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i powiedział: -Niech będzie. ---- Stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Wiatr uderzał w ich twarze, jakby chciał ich całkowicie przebudzić przed starciem. Rokan nie narzekał na niewyspanie, Tenebris też wydawał się mieć spokojny sen. Nawet jeśli nie, to obecna sytuacja nie pozwalała mu przejmować się zmęczeniem. Miał zaraz zmierzyć się ze Skakdi, który uczył go stylu walki, którym też teraz będą walczyć. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoje ręce, chcąc się upewnić, czy może nimi poruszać. Bo wbrew pozorom był trochę zdenerwowany. Wprawdzie parę tygodni temu pokonał Rokana, ale ten był wtedy pijany i na pewno osłabiony. Teraz raczej czuł się w pełni sił. Właściwie Tenar nie wiedział, jaką siłą dysponuje ten Zakazianin, gdy walczy na poważnie. Obawiał się, że zaraz się przekona. Toa spojrzał ukradkiem na innych, którzy z niecierpliwością oczekiwali początku walki. Po raz kolejny Tenebris skierował swój wzrok na swego oponenta. Ten pewnie stał, krzyżując ramiona na wysokości piersi. Po chwili westchnął i odrzekł: -Wiesz.. mam zamiar być poważny. Radziłbym ci to samo. Po za tym jeszcze jedna rzecz - jeśli nie opanowałeś w pełni swojego stylu Konju, w najlepszym wypadku wyjdziesz z tej walki z kilkoma złamaniami. Rozumiesz? Rokan oczekiwał lekko przerażonej i zdziwionej reakcji swego przeciwnika. Nie otrzymał takiej. Toa jak zwykle z pustą powagą i nieemocjonalnie odpowiedział mu. -Rozumiem. Skakdi spodziewał się tego, choć miał nadzieję, że zaskoczy Tenebrisa. Trochę go to denerwowało, ale postanowił, że pokaże mu podczas walki, czym jest zdezorientowanie. Odrzucił jednak te emocje na bok i zabrał głos raz jeszcze: -To dobrze. Więc może zaczniemy. Po tych słowach zniknął. Toa znał tą sztuczkę, więc szybko się odwrócił i zablokował kopnięcie kierowane prosto w twarz. Tenar odepchnął nogę Rokana, a tym samym jego samego, sprawiając, iż ten upadł. Nie tracąc ani chwili podbiegł do niego i spróbował zaatakować. Ten jednak przetoczył się, unikając ciosu. Tenebris skruszył jedynie ziemię. Zakazianin szybko wstał i zaczął biec w kierunku swego przeciwnika. Toa jednak uniknął ataku, przechylając się w bok i podhaczył Skakdiego. Zanim ten upadł, Tenar chwycił go za nogę i rzucił. Rzucony, o dziwo, wylądował twardo na nogach, bez żadnych większych obrażeń. Toa jednak starał się nie dawać mu ani chwili na odpoczynek. Żwawym krokiem podbiegł do Zakazianina i uderzył go kolanem w brzuch. Skakdi odbił się od kolana Tenebrisa, jednak nadal twardo stąpał po ziemi. Po raz kolejny zaczęli wymianę ciosów. Kopnięcia, uderzenia, pchnięcia. Takie zjawiska mogli zaobserwować widzowie tego spektakularnego starcia. Bo było co oglądać. Toa starał się przede wszystkim zachować równowagę i skupić tylko na przeciwniku. Na szczęście, dzięki atakom Rokana nie miał specjalnie wyboru. Akurat teraz musiał zablokować jego pięść, aby nie sięgnęła celu, czyli jego twarz. Wtem zauważył lukę w obronie Skakdiego. Postanowił ją wykorzystać. Szybkim ruchem ominął pięść Zakazianina, schylił się i dłonią podhaczył Rokana, tak że ten przeleciał nad jego plecami. Tym razem Rokan upadł. Toa szybko się odwrócił i uderzył stopą w twarz Zakazianina, wbijając ją w ziemię. Mogło by się wydawać, że to już koniec, ale nagle Skakdi chwycił prawą dłonią za kostkę Tenebrisa i oddalił od swojej twarzy, następnie oparł całą swoją wagę na lewym ramieniu, odbił się i robiąc w powietrzu pół-kołowy obrót kopnął Tenara w twarz. Toa upadł. Nagle zobaczył jak Rokan ląduje na nim i zaczyna okładać go pięściami. Atakowany zakrył twarz, aby uniknąć jej większych obrażeń. Pomimo tego czuł ogromny ból, gdyż Skakdi nie atakował tylko jego głowy, ale też tors. Toa próbował się wyrwać, ale na próżno. Czuł, że traci przytomność. I pod koniec zaczęło mu się wydawać, że Zakazianin naprawdę chce go zabić. Ale czy to było ważne, że chce? Przecież i tak to robił. A on słabnął. Słabnął, słabnął. Nie mógł już nic zrobić. ---- -'Co jest z tobą, głupcze?! Wstawaj i zmiażdż go!' Toa otworzył oczy. Znowu znalazł się tutaj. Dlaczego w takim momencie? Przecież jest w trakcie walki. -'Walki?! Ty to nazywasz walką?! Dla mnie to jest znęcanie się nad słabszym!' Kto to? Toa odwrócił się, aby odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. I znalazł odpowiedź. Przed nim stała dziwna postać, o kościsto-białym pancerzu i przerażającej, czaszko-podobnej twarzy. Ów postać zbierała wokół siebie niesamowicie mroczną aurę, która wprawiała Tenebrisa w lekkie przerażenie. ''-K-k-kim jesteś?'' Postać jedynie parsknęła z pogardą i spojrzała na Toa. ''-Nie pamiętasz mnie?'' Na te słowa Tenar rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Pamiętał. Teraz sobie przypomniał. Ta twarz, którą wtedy widział, ten ryk, który wtedy usłyszał. To musiał być on! Toa jednak szybko wrócił do swojego typowego zachowanie, tym razem jednak coś się zmieniło. Wydawał się być wściekły, gniewny, pełny żalu. Spojrzał z przerażającym wyrazem twarzy na to "coś" i zapytał, a jego straszny, basowy głos rozbrzmiał po całej tej pustce '-Czym ty jesteś, na Karzahniego?' ---- Toa chwycił Rokana za twarz i rzucił nim. Zaskoczony Skakdi twardo uderzył o ziemię. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się i wstał. Tenebris również podniósł się z zadziwiającą prędkością i, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, rozłożył swoje skrzydła. Po chwili wzbił się w górę i stanął w powietrzu, machając swoimi skrzydłami. Zakazianin nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Zaraz jednak odkrył, że nie ma wyboru. Toa z niesamowitą szybkością zaczął pikować w kierunku Rokana. Ten skoczył nad niego, zadowolony ze swojej taktyki. Szybko jednak ten uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy, kiedy Tenebris obrócił się na bok, uderzając Skakdiego skrzydłem. Rokan upadł, podobnie jak jego przeciwnik. Toa szybko wstał i naskoczył na oponenta. Ten kopnął go w twarz, odrzucając go. Tenar jednak zachował równowagę i stanął na równych nogach. Zakazianina zaskoczyła jedna rzecz - ciało Tenebrisa zaczęły naznaczać dziwne symbole, jak również dziwna aura pojawiła się wokół niego. -Czyżby to było... Nie skończył. Toa uderzył go w brzuch tak mocno, że z ust poleciały krople krwi. Skakdi upadł, a Tenebris przydepnął go nogą. Po chwili symbole i aura zniknęły, opuszczając ciało Tenara. Zaskoczony popatrzył na leżącego towarzysza, jak na ostatniego wariata. Ten jednak nie zważał na to, tylko uśmiechnął się i powiedział: -Gratuluję, opanowałeś własny styl Konju. Rozdział 5 Toa głęboko westchnął. Ten dzień miał być jego ostatnim w tym terenie. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zgliszcza Antrocez, jakby był bardzo związany z tym miastem. Teraz jednak ta więź, niczym łańcuch pochłonięty przez korozję, została zniszczona, a niego już nic tutaj nie trzymało. Właściwie był zadowolony z tego powodu, wolał nie przywiązywać się do niczego, dzięki temu jego emocje byłyby ustabilizowane. Tak też było teraz. Jednakże nadal miał obawy co do swoich uczuć. Miał od dziś podróżować z małą grupką osób, które w żaden sposób nie zachowywały się wobec niego wrogo. Bał się, że ich polubi, że za bardzo się z nimi zżyje i przez to później zostanie zniszczony emocjonalnie, jeśli coś się stanie. Nie chciał mieć ich za wrogów, ale też nie za przyjaciół. Preferował bardziej neutralną pozycję na tym świecie, tak, aby każdy przechodził obok niego obojętnie, jakby zupełnie nie istniał. W ten sposób byłby bezpieczny. Nie smuciłby się. Odpowiadało mu takie życie. Ale teraz musiał mieć się na baczności. Z każdym z nich utworzył jakieś relacje, niestety przyjazne. Wydawali się go lubić. A co jeśli on polubi ich? Wtedy jego emocje będą niestabilne, niczym aktywny wulkan. Obawiał się tego. Dlatego też musiał starać się, aby ich za bardzo nie polubić. Po raz kolejny westchnął i zaczął stawiać kolejne kroki, opuszczając Antrocez, zostawiając wszystkie swoje tutejsze przeżycia i odczucia w zgliszczach miasta. ---- -O rany! Zróbmy postój! Tenebris westchnął. Był nawet trochę zirytowany ciągłymi krzykami Rokana. Ale cóż miał poradzić. -Zamknij ten swój krzykliwy ryj, na Karzahniego! Gera wcale nie była lepsza. Vistan i Ceo patrzyli na tą dwójkę z zażenowaniem. Co do Toa - ten już był tym zmęczony. Dodatkowo niósł Matorankę na plecach, gdyż ta nie była przyzwyczajona do długich wędrówek. Tak więc jej twarz była dosyć blisko jego uszu. Tenar zastanawiał się, czy jej nie puścić, ale stwierdził, że darła by się jeszcze bardziej. Tak więc spokojnym krokiem kontynuował marsz. -Cicho! Jestem po prostu zmęczony! A ty?! Ty sobie spokojnie obserwujesz otoczenie, gdy Tenebris cię nosi! I jeszcze masz zamiar mi wypominać zmęczenie! -Mata Nui...-rzekł Vistan, kręcąc głową. Ceo nic nie powiedział, tylko mu przytaknął. Rokan to usłyszał, ale jedynie spojrzał wściekle na Vortixxa. Po chwili jednak znów skierował swoje oczy ku Matorance. -Nie moja wina, że nie jestem przyzwyczajona do wysiłku fizycznego. Po za tym, aż tak wygodnie nie jest. Toa jedynie mruknął i obejrzał się za siebie. Rokan nadal był zdenerwowany. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Gerę, ta również była wściekła. Tenebris wtem się zatrzymał. Wszystkich zdziwiło to, ale również stanęli w miejscu. Toa ściągnął z siebie Matorankę i rzekł jedynie: -Robimy postój. Tutaj. ---- -Szefowo, znaleźliśmy ocalałych. Jednym z nich jest nasz piesek. -A więc Ceo nie wykonał w pełni swojej roboty. Choć, przyznam, reszta wyszła mu znakomicie. -Więc...atakujemy? -Nie. Zaczekamy aż zasną. Nawet się nie spostrzegą, kiedy będą martwi. ---- W tych górach wiatr zawsze był niesamowicie chłodny, a dodatkowo jego szum przyprawiał o dreszcze. Pomimo tego grupce wędrowców udało się rozpalić ognisko. Lekki powiew wiatru poruszał językami ognia niczym wstęgami. Oświetlając niewielki obszar, sprawiała, że miejsce to wydawało się jeszcze bardziej przerażające. Jednakże oni nie przejmowali się tym, w końcu i tak wszyscy spali spokojnym snem. No, może nie wszyscy. Tenebris wiercił się nieustannie, próbując wyzbyć się koszmaru, który go dręczył. Nie udało mu się i po chwili otworzył oczy, nagle przebudzony. "Złap oddech, złap oddech." W końcu uspokoił się. Powoli wstał z ziemi i raz jeszcze odetchnął. Spojrzał na ognisko. Ogień nadal utrzymywał się w tej wietrznej pogodzie, choć widać było, że płomienie osłabły. Cóż, niedługo musiał ich obudzić. Nikt nie mówił, że będzie przyjemnie. A tym bardziej, że będzie łatwo. "No nic, takie życie", stwierdził. Nagle jego uwagę przykuł dziwny szelest. Odwrócił lekko głowę w jego kierunku, spoglądając na krzaki, jakby czaiło się w nich dzikie zwierzę, gotowe go pożreć, jeśli tylko spuści je z oczu. Dręcząca cisza wraz z lekkim szumem wiatru budowały napięcie. Toa odruchowo zacisnął pięści. Wtem chwycił za Ciszę. Usłyszał jedynie brzdęk uderzającego o siebie metalu. Po chwili jednak zauważył ciemną sylwetkę, stojącą tuż przy nim. Ów postać była cała zakryta szatami, tak, że tylko jej krwistoczerwone oczy błyszczały spod ubrań, dodając mu grozy. Tenar był zaskoczony. Jeszcze do niedawna po takim ataku byłby martwy. Ale teraz, owoce treningu z Rokan wreszcie się pokazały. Postanowił je teraz w pełni wykorzystać. Co raz to bardziej napierając na napastnika, Toa zacisnął lewą pięść. Jego ramię otoczyły dziwne, białe symbole, które po chwili rozbłysły jaskrawym światłem. Tenebris, nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej przygotował się do ciosu i po sekundzie uderzył go w brzuch. Siła ataku była tak wielka, że prawie zgasiła płomienie ogniska. Agresor został odrzucony w tył, a Toa jedynie zamachnął Ciszą. Znaki zniknęły, lecz w tym samym momencie zapłonęły. Toa spojrzał na Ciszę i rzekł: -Konju jest całkiem przydatne, nie sądzisz? Ponownie jednak skupił swoją uwagę na napastniku. Jednakże, okazało się, że zniknął. Toa spodziewał się, że nie skończy się to miło. Szybko zaczął budzić innych. -Coooooo jest na Karzahniego?! To już się nie można porządnie wyspać?!-wykrzyczał Rokan, ziewając. -Nie ma na to czasu. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani. -Zaatakowani? Przez kogo?-zapytała Gera. -Chodźcie. Po tych słowach Tenebris począł biec przed siebie. Inni jedynie popatrzyli na siebie pytająco, lecz już po chwili gonili biegnącego Toa. Rozdział 6 Biegł. Biegł przed siebie, nie wiedząc co dookoła niego się dzieje. Nie zwracał uwagi na przód, tył, lewy bok, czy prawy bok. Po prostu pędził. Wyczuwał, jak ktoś go goni. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego towarzysze podążają za nim, ale to nie o nich mu chodziło. Wiedział, że to musieli być kompani napastnika z wcześniej. Tylko pytanie brzmiało - czego od nich chcieli? Czyżby to byli zwykli rabusie, czyhający na wędrowców w tych górach? Mało prawdopodobne, zapewne zaatakowaliby wtedy grupą, a nie posyłali zaledwie jednego z nich. Więc, jaki był ich cel? A może raczej, kto był ich celem? To, że ci napastnicy podążali za kimś szczególnym z ich grupy, było dla Toa najbardziej logicznym wytłumaczeniem. Jednakże teraz nie miał czasu na takie wywody. Przeczuwał, że w tym tempie ci napastnicy niedługo ich dogonią. A wtedy wywiąże się walka. Coś, czego chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Wtem zauważył coś ciekawego. Rozwidlenie dróg. "Hmm... a gdyby tak..." -Słuchajcie! Tutaj się rozdzielimy! Rokan, Vistan, Gera, wy idziecie w prawo. Ceo, ty i ja w lewo. Jasne?! Wszyscy skinęli głową. Już po chwili grupa rozbiła się na dwie inne. -Szefowo, rozdzielili się. -Widzę. Hmm... dobrze. Wy, idziecie ze mną. Reszta w drugą stronę! Jak powiedziała, tak zrobili. Nie minęła chwila, kiedy wskazana "reszta" wyruszyła za grupą Rokana, podczas gdy drużyna z liderką na czele pomknęła za Tenebrisem i Ceo. ---- Toa zatrzymał się. Monsterianin ledwo zdążył się wstrzymać, aby na niego nie wpaść. -Ej. Mógłbyś uprzedzać kiedy chcesz stanąć. Tenebris rzucił tylko krótkie "Wybacz" i zaczął się rozglądać. Ceo zaintrygowany również postanowił trochę się rozejrzeć. Niestety noc świetnie zakrywała otoczenie. Jedynie księżyc rzucał światło na ziemię, które i tak mało pomagały w rozpoznaniu terenu. -Hm... Mają przewagę. Ceo spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Pytał on "czemu". Zanim Monsterianin zdążył zadać to pytanie, Tenar już odpowiadał: -Na pewno jest ich więcej. Dodatkowo to oni gonią nas. I wiedzą gdzie jesteśmy. My jednak nie posiadamy takich informacji. Oprócz tego, dzięki temu, że jest ich więcej, mogą skorygować nasze i ich własne położenie. W skrócie, mogą nas zwyczajnie zaatakować po cichu. A my nawet nie zauważymy, kiedy padniemy martwi na ziemię. -Coś w tym jest. Nagle Toa usłyszał szelest. Gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę, lecz nic nie zauważył. Po chwili znowu ten sam odgłos,tylko, że z innej strony. Instynktownie chwycił za Ciszę. Monsterianin, widząc, również wziął do rąk swoją broń. Choć nie był pewien, dlaczego to robią, to jednak postanowił zdać się na instynkt Tenebrisa. Coś przeczuwał, że nie zawiedzie. I jak się zaraz okazało, miał rację. Po chwili z torsu Ceo poleciała fala krwi, a za nim ukazała się postać z mieczem w ręku. ---- Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć, czy nikt ich nie goni. Nie wydawało mu się. Dlaczego więc ten Toa obudził ich i od razu kazał uciekać? I tak w Antrocez miał mało czasu na sen. Ciągła praca i praca. A teraz, gdy mógł się wyspać, jakiś Toa przerywa mu to i każe do tego biec! Niech ja go już dorwę..." Wtem po górach rozległ się krzyk. Cała trójka stanęła w miejscu i rozglądnęła się. Ryk spłoszył stada Rahi-ptaków, które teraz swoimi głosami sprawiły, że panujący nastrój stał się jeszcze bardziej przerażający i nieprzyjemny. To sprawiało, że Vistan jeszcze bardziej wściekał się na Tenebrisa. "Niech go Karzahni...", to mu jedynie przychodziło do głowy. Ostatecznie jednak postanowił skupić się na swojej własnej sytuacji. Krzyk, który właśnie słyszał zapewne oznajmiał, że Toa się nie pomylił, co jeszcze bardziej podsycało gniew Vortixxa. Nagle usłyszał stąpnięcie za sobą. Natychmiast odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć trzy zamaskowane postaci, z przerażającymi, krwistoczerwonymi ślepiami. Potem kolejne stąpnięcie, znowu za nim. Ponownie odwrócił się i ujrzał cztery kolejne istoty, stojące naprzeciw nim. "Niech to. Nie obejdzie się bez starcia. Dodatkowo mają przewagę liczebną, a nam towarzyszy jeszcze bezbronna Matoranka. Szlag by to!" Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos o poważnym brzmieniu. Vistan spojrzał na źródło dźwięku, którym okazał się jego towarzysz, Rokan. Ów Skakdi patrzył się zza pleców na Vortixxa, jakby miał zamiar go zabić. Jednak jego celem nie był on. -Nie mamy za bardzo dużego wyboru. Musimy walczyć. Vistan w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się i rzekł: -Skoro tak twierdzisz... ---- Toa, zaskoczony, spojrzał za siebie. Zauważył jedynie Ceo, rannego i chwytającego się za świeżą zdobytą ranę oraz napastnika, który ze stoickim spokojem stał w miejscu, obserwując jak krople krwi spływają po końcówce ostrza jego broni, aby rozprysnąć się o grunt. Wtem, gdy kolejna kropla uderzyła o ziemię, wokół Tenebrisa i Monsterianina pojawiła się grupka postaci. Wtem z cienia wyłoniła się jedna z nich. Toa po głosie rozpoznał, że musiała to być kobieta. -Wybaczcie, drodzy panowie. Niestety, w nieznanych wam okolicznościach, musimy zesłać was na drugą stronę rzeki. "Co?", zapytał sam siebie Tenar, lekko zagubiony w jej słowach. -Inaczej mówiąc, zgładzimy was tu i teraz. Jak widzisz obsłużyliśmy już twojego przyjaciela. Dobra robota, Doberan. Na te słowa agresor stojący naprzeciwko Toa skinął głową w podziękowaniach. Jednakże krótko po tym jego ciało przeszyło ostrze, niewidzialne, niesłyszalne, niczym wiatru uderzający w twarz. Wtem ostrze wysunęło się z ciała, co zostało poprzedzone wytryśnięciem ogromnej ilości krwi. Doberan padł martwy na ziemi, uderzając o kałużę krwi, a jego twarz, choć i tak już nieżywa, nadal wyrażała zaskoczenie i strach. Toa, zdziwiony, przyglądnął się dokładniej, aby zauważyć, że zabójcą jest Ceo. Całkowicie niewzruszony raną stał twardo niczym protostalowy posąg, trwający przez wieki. Tenar nadal patrzył na świeżego trupa, z ledwo zauważalnym przerażeniem w oczach. Niecodziennie widzi się coś takiego. Po chwili jego uwagę przykuła zadana nieboszczykowi rana. Była okropna. Przebiciu pancerza i tkanek towarzyszyło liczne rozerwania i zadrapania. Zaskoczony Tenebris spojrzał na broń Ceo. Wtedy też zauważył kształt jego ostrza. Rzeczywiście, ogromne, lekko zakrzywione, z bocznymi ostrzami przy rękojeści, zupełnie jak jego Cisza. Tylko rana zadana przez broń Monsterianina na pewno była bardziej okropna i... widowiskowa. Jak gdyby ostrze Ceo było o wiele dziksze niż Cisza. Niczym rozszalały zwierz w otoczeniu swoich ofiar. Toa nie do końca to rozumiał, ale nie wydawało mu się, aby miał czas. Jednakże nadal przyglądał się zwłokom, które dostały właśnie pośmiertnych drgawek. To odrzucało go jeszcze bardziej. Z amoku jednak wyrwały go słowa Ceo. -Przestań pastwić się wzrokiem nad zwłokami i zmierz się z nieciekawą rzeczywistością. Widać przecież, że trzeba walczyć co nie? Więc broń w dłonie i dawaj. Nie wydaje mi się, aby oni brali jeńców.-odrzekł, i choć Toa nie za bardzo mógł to dostrzec, to ostatnie zdanie Monsterianin wypowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Toa jedynie mruknął pod nosem, a na jego twarzy dało się widzieć cień uśmiechu. Od razu po tym zacisnął pięści. Już po chwili jego ramiona otoczyły dziwne, białe symbole, takie jak wcześniej. A gdy uśmiech stał się bardziej widoczny, odrzekł pytająco: -A więc nie musimy się wstrzymywać, co? Rozdział 7 Rokan zablokował kolejny cios. Jednakże pomimo tego został odepchnięty. Skakdi upadł, ale szybko ponownie wstał, uskakując przed następnym uderzeniem. "Nie jest dobrze", myślał. Czuł, że każdy następny atak jest silniejszy od poprzedniego. Nic nie szło po ich myśli, zupełnie. Cieszył się chociaż z tego, że wrogów było tylko czterech. Gdyby było ich więcej, mogliby mieć problemy. Chciał wiedzieć, co z Toa i tym Monsterianinem. Jednakże jego przeciwnicy nie dawali mu nawet czasu na takie rozmyślania. Od razu musiał odeprzeć kolejny cios. Gdy tak blokował uderzenie, ukradkiem spojrzał na Vistana i Gerę. Mimo iż nie był typem wojownika, Vortixx radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Swoimi sztyletami zwinnie odbijał każdy atak wroga, chroniąc siebie i Matorankę. Pomimo tego widać było, że jest już zmęczony. Skakdi nie mógł go za to winić. Przecież był do niedawna zwykłym barmanem. Jednakże zawsze interesowało go skąd ma on takie bronie, jak te dwa ostrza, aktualnie dzierżone w jego dłoniach. Po kształcie można było poznać, że to nie było typowo defensywne uzbrojenie. Nie. Zakazianin to wiedział. Była to broń uniwersalna, zdecydowanie wojenna. "Skąd on to wziął, na Karzahniego?" Z zadumy wyrwał go następny cios, którego jednak Rokan nie zdążył zablokować. Szybko został powalony, jednakże z prawie identyczną prędkością wstał, aby kontratakować. ---- Kolejny przeciwnik padł. Po perfekcyjnym cięciu Ostrza Mgły w tors raczej nie było możliwości, aby się podniósł. Toa podejrzewał jednak, że kolejni upadli towarzysze to dla ich wrogów większa motywacja. Atakowali jeszcze bardziej dziko i agresywnie, niczym niekontrolowane, głodzone zwierzęta, po kilku tygodniach widzące pierwszą szansę na mięso. Tenebrisowi wydawało się to trochę załosne. Resztki ich godności odchodzą, gdy, rzucając się niczym dzikie stwory, padają martwi od celnych ciosów. Tenar zauważył, że kilka osób nie walczy i obserwuje starcie. Zauważył wśród nich ten sam kształt, co wcześniej, tą samą kobietę, która okazała się być liderem tych zbójów. Towarzyszyło jej jeszcze z pięciu innych, którzy, niewzruszeni, obserwowali, jak ich towarzysze padają. Toa rozumiał, że to zwykli bandyci, i że on sam niespecjalnie się tym przejmuje, ale denerwowało go, że mogą sobie ot tak patrzeć na śmierć swych kompanów. Wściekły zaczął atakować bardziej stanowczo, bronić się bardziej zaciekle, jakby nie był tą samą osobą, co przed chwilą. Po chwili znamiona na jego ciele zaczęły świecić na czerwono, podobnie jego oczy błysnęły krwistą czerwienią. ---- Ceo odruchowo spojrzał w kierunku światła, które właśnie zabłysnęło. Monsterianin zauważył Tenebrisa, całego w czerwonych symbolach, atakującego dziko swoich przeciwników. Przypominając sobie, że jest w trakcie przepychanki na broń, gwałtownie kopnął swego oponenta w brzuch, a gdy ten schylał się z bólu, uderzył go rękojeścią w potylicę tak mocno, że jego twarz wbiła się w grunt. Zaintrygowany przyjrzał się ciosom Toa. To zapewne było to całe Konju, o którym mówił ten Skakdi Rokan. Gdy tak przyglądał się jego uderzeniom, zauważył coś dziwnego. Ciosy Tenara wcale nie raniły ciał wrogów zewnętrznie. Nie było żadnych oznak ciosów, żadnych siniaków, zadrapań. Nic. Nagle Ceo usłyszał trzask. Dochodził on od Tenebrisa. Nie, nie od niego. Od jego przeciwnika. "Rozumiem!", stwierdził Ceo w myślach. Gdy jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, o co w tym wszystkich chodzi, przeraził się. Tak przerażająca i skuteczna technika mogła zabić jednym ciosem. Monsterianin nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Bo, tak naprawdę, Tenebris nie zadawał zewnętrznych obrażeń. Jedynie wewnętrzne. Ten trzask przed chwilą, który słyszał Ceo, to był odgłos łamanych kości i miażdżonych organów. "Konju, styl walki polegający na zadaniu obrażeń wrogowi w pewne punkty na ciele." Monsterianin nareszcie zrozumiał o co chodzi. Zastanowił się jednak nad czymś innym. "Zaraz, zaraz. Podczas walki Toa z tym Skakdi, Rokan zadawał obrażenia zewnętrzne. Z kolei Toa w tej chwili celuje w punkty wewnętrzne. O co tutaj chodzi, na Karzahniego?!" Nie było jednak już czasu na przemyślenia, gdyż każdy wróg został powalony, a grupka niewalczących zniknęła z pola bitwy. Ceo zobaczył, jak znaki na ciele Tenebrisa znikają. -Ej, co to miało być, do...Cholera. Toa upadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Światło zgasło, a jego powieki opadły na oczy. Stracił przytomność. Rozdział 8 ''Otworzył oczy. Jedyne co zobaczył, to wszechobecny mrok. "Znowu tutaj, co?", pomyślał. Jednakże zauważył, że coś się zmieniło. Otóż teraz otaczały go cztery piedestały, na ktorych lśniły niebieskawym światłem kryształy świetlne. Zdziwiony obecnością dziwnych przedmiotów przyjrzał się im. Jego uwakę przykuły wyryte symbole w postumentach, najprawdopodobniej jakieś słowa, lecz w nieznanym mu języku. Zaintrygowany tym jeszcze bardziej postanowił podejść do jednego z nich. O dziwo, udało mu się postawić krok. Odruchowo odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć nic innego, jak ciemność i dwa inne postumenty. Zdziwiło go to, gdyż zawsze kiedy mógł się ruszać, działo się coś dziwnego. A teraz - towarzyszyły mu jedynie cisza i niepewność. Ulżyło mu, ale postanowił zachować ostrożność. Lekkimi, powolnymi krokami zbliżył się do podstawy i spoglądnął na nią raz jeszcze. Mimo iż był bliżej, nadal nie mógł rozpoznać symboli, wyrytych w budowli. Delikatnie przejechał ręką po kamiennym obiekcie, obserwując go dokładnie z każdej strony. Jednakże nieważne jak się starał, i tak nie mógł rozpoznać tego alfabetu. Pomimo tego miał dziwne przeczucie, że skądś go znał. Tylko nie mógł go sobie przypomnieć. Nagle światło z kryształów zmieniło barwę na krwistoczerwony. Także piedestały zaczęły się psuć, stając się ciemniejszymi niż poprzednio. Toa zauważył, że postumenty zaczęły pękać. Cały świat począł się trząść, tak, że Tenebris ledwo mógł utrzymać równowagę. Po chwili wszystko umilkło. Kryształy świetlne zniknęły, a na ich miejscu pojawiły się płomienie. Trzask pochodzący od ognia jeszcze bardziej wprowadził go w niepewność. Zdenerwowany zaczął gwałtownie rozglądać się dookoła siebie, w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek. Nagle usłyszał ten przerażający głos. Odwrócił się w jego kierunku, aby zobaczyć go. Tego stwora, żyjącego wewnątrz jego ciała. ''-Witaj mały. Jak się miewasz?'' ''-Czego chcesz?'' ''-Nie bądź taki opryskliwy, chłopcze. Gdybym tylko chciał, mógłbym zniszczyć cię od środka.'' Toa niespecjalnie przejął się groźbą potwora i jedynie zmrużył oczy, które zapłonęły karmazynowym światłem. ''-Doprawdy? A więc czemu jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś?'' Przez moment pomiędzy nimi panowała męcząca, denerwująca cisza, którą jednak już po chwili przerwał demon. ''-Ponieważ mnie zainteresowałeś. W całym swoim żywocie nie spotkałem tak doskonałego nosiciela jak ty. Może jesteś jednym z Proroków? Chętnie zostałbym twoim panem.'' ''-O czym ty...'' On jednak tego nie słyszał. Po chwili wszystko zniknęło. Wszystko wyparowało. Toa wiedział co się dzieje. ---- Toa otworzył oczy. Z początku rozmazany obraz nie pozwalał mu rozpoznać niczego, lecz po chwili wszystko zaczęło przybierać swój normalny kształt. Tenebris znał to uczucie. Zapewne zemdlał. Od pewnego czasu to stało się dla niego codziennością, niespecjalnie miłą, ale jednak mającą pewną zaletę. Tenar nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale czuł, jak podczas bycia nieprzytomnym umiera, a po przebudzeniu odradza się na nowo. To było ciekawe odczucie, temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Lecz podczas momentu , kiedy przekraczał granicę między przytomnością, a nieprzytomnością coś odczuwał. Między światłem, a cieniem. Między życiem, a śmiercią. Jedynie w takich chwilach czuł, że żyje. Rozglądnął się. Zauważył jedynie kilka postaci. Jedna z nich krzyczała coś, jakby "Obudził się". Tak przynajmniej słyszał. Gdy ostatecznie odzyskał przytomność, w ów postaciach rozpoznał swoich towarzyszy. Patrzyli na niego, zapewne czekając na to, aż coś zrobi. On jedynie westchnął, po czym odparł: -Żyję. Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechami na twarzach. Po chwili podeszła do niego Gera i zapytała: -Jak się czujesz? -Dziwnie...ale dobrze. -To świetnie. Za niedługo wyruszamy. Musimy uciec od tych gości, kimkolwiek oni są. -Albo czymkolwiek. Toa rozpoznał głos Ceo, który właśnie wszedł do środka... izby. Tak, to chyba było właściwe określenie. Wnętrze nie wyglądało zbyt ozdobnie, a sam pokój wydawał się mały. Tenebris zauważył, że budowla najprawdopodobniej zrobiona jest z drewna, twierdząc tak po charakterystycznych dla otoczenia drewnianych palach, z których utworzona była jedna ze ścian. W reszcie nie potrafił rozpoznać ów budulca. -Wygląda na to, że już ci lepiej. Słowa Monsterianina przyciągnęły uwagę Tenara, który spojrzał na niego przymrużonymi oczyma. -Co... co mi się stało? -Po starciu z tamtymi napastnikami zemdlałeś. -Jak tu się znalazłem? -Kiedy zemdlałeś, okazało się, że wszyscy uciekli. Po pewnym czasie spotkaliśmy się i postanowiliśmy gdzieś cię ukryć. Znaleźliśmy po drodze starą, opuszczoną chatę. Uznaliśmy, że na razie tu osiądziemy. -Rozumiem. Po odpowiedzi Toa w pokoju zapanowała całkowita cisza. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć, a Tenebris czekał na głos kogokolwiek z nich. Ostatecznie cisza została przerwana, znowu przez Ceo. -Rokan, możemy porozmawiać na osobności? -Hmm? Dobra. Oboje wyszli z domku, tak więc przy Tenarze zostali tylko Vistan i Gera. -Niedługo trzeba będzie się zmywać. Ci goście pewnie będą nas gonić. Tak mi się zdaje.- stwierdziła Matoranka. -Dobrze. Zaraz wstanę. Dajcie jeszcze chwilę. ---- W tym samym czasie, na zewnątrz Ceo i Rokan kontynuowali rozmowę. Dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi, słońce znikało już za horyzontem, a nieboskłon zaczęły zasłaniać czarne chmury, zwiastując deszcz. Chata była położona w środku okręgu niewielkich wzniesień w górach, co sprawiało, że trudno było ją znaleźć. Idealne miejsce na kryjówkę. Spoglądając na niewielki domek, można było zauważyć, że rzeczywiście zbudowany jest z drewna, wzmocniony jednak stopami nieznanego metalu, nie wydawał się jednak specjalnie trwały. -A więc o to chodzi, tak? -Dokładnie. Co to ma być? Nigdy nie widziałem takiego czegoś. -Wygląda na to, że u niego przeważa energia psychiczna, jeśli chodzi o Konju... Hmm... Ciekawe. Trzeba by to sprawdzić. Chętnie bym się temu przyjrzał. ---- Już niedługo grupa postanowiła wyruszać. Dosyć szybko uporali się z zabraniem swoich rzeczy. Toa wydawał się, jakby ta podróż miała trwać wieczność. Choć sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego. Rozglądnął się po nocnym niebie, obserwując świecące gwiazdy, ozdoby na wielkiej szacie sklepienia niebieskiego. Z zadumy wyrwała go Gera, wskakując mu na plecy. Tenebris spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, na co ona tylko odparła, że oczywiście znowu będzie ją nieść. On jedynie westchnął i postawił pierwsze kroki, sprawdzając wpierw, czy wszyscy są już gotowi. Już wkrótce opuścili okolice chatki i dalej mknęli na teren po drugiej stronie góry. Jednakże, co mieli zamiar zrobić, kiedy już opuszczą te góry? Zastanawiali się nad tym już wcześniej, lecz ostatecznie postanowili dowiedzieć się coś o tej rzekomej "klątwie", która dopadła mieszkańców Antrocez. Co zrobią później? Nie wiedzieli, i nie chcieli się na razie zastanawiać. Toa zapewne opuści grupę, nadal starając się odzyskać wspomnienia. Może podążą za nim? A może każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę. Czas pokaże. Rozdział 9 "Kto by pomyślał, że tak szybko nas dogonią!", zastanawiał się w myślach Tenebris. Spojrzał za siebie, by spojrzeć, czy aby się nie zbliżyli. Nikogo nie zauważył, ale szybko odwrócił głowę przed siebie, żeby nie wywrócić się w biegu. Bo gdyby tak się stało, w sumie mógłby już nawet nie wstawać. Spoglądnął na resztę. Oni się nawet nie odwracali, jedynie mknęli przed siebie, bez chwili odpoczynku. Toa zastanawiał się, dlaczego zwykli rabusie tak bardzo się na nich uwzięli. A może to nie byli zwykli rabusie? Nie było odpowiedzi. Po chwili z zadumy wyrwała go eksplozja, która odrzuciła ich do przodu. Tenar zamknął oczy, przewidując najgorszy koniec. Poczuł jedynie jak spada i co chwilę uderza w coś twardego, odczuwając przy tym miażdżący ból. Niedługo potem zderzył się z gruntem i stracił przytomność. ---- ''-Wstawaj idioto...'' ''-Słyszysz mnie, do cholery?!'' ''-Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci tak wcześniej umrzeć, śmieciu. Wstawaj!'' ''-Wstawaj!'' ''-Chcesz tak po prostu tu zdechnąć? Nie...'' ''-NIE UMIERAJ!!!'' ---- Tenebris obudził się w totalnym chaosie. Wszędzie panował niesamowity harmider. Zastanawiając się o co chodzi, Toa w końcu rozpoznał, że to odgłosy walki. Szybko wdał się w jedną, gdy pewna osoba szybkim pchnięciem chciała zakończyć jego żywot. Tenar zablokował cios Ciszą i kopnął napastnika w brzuch. Agresor upadł i najprawdopodobniej stracił przytomność. Toa trącił go nogą, sprawdzając czy się rusza, ale on leżał, jakby martwy. Zwycięzca starcia zmrużył oczy, wydawając się przy tym zasmucony. Po chwili usłyszał oklaski zza pleców. Szybko odwrócił się w gotowości, zauważając stojącą przed nim postać. Ów osoba ubrana była w czarny płaszcz, sięgający do jej kostek, jednak mimo okrycia Toa rozpoznał w niej kobietę. Panna reprezentowała sobą całkiem dobre, kobiece kształty ciała. Chuda w talii, o dosyć cienkich kończynach, jednak widać było, że są wytrenowane. Tenar przyjrzał się jej twarzy. Postać nosiła nieznaną mu maskę, idealnie pasującą kształtem i ogólnym wyglądem do jej żeńskiej osobistości. Długie, czarne włosy opadały na jej plecy, opierając się też na barkach i przysłaniajać piersi osobniczki. Jej turkusowe oczy były chłodne, a zarazem intrygujące i pełne życia. -Brawo. Mimo, że przed chwilą byłeś ledwo żywy, z łatwością powaliłeś jednego z moich podwładnych. Niesamowite. Toa milczał. Nie wydawało mu się, aby potrzebne było, żeby się odzywał. W końcu była ona jego wrogiem. A z wrogami nie musiał rozmawiać. Kobieta w ogóle się tym nie przejęła, jedynie rozglądnęła się po polu bitwy i westchnęła. -Jak widzisz, wszyscy już się bawią. Dla mnie nikt tu nie jest wyjątkowo silny. Może ty mnie rozerwiesz, co? Odpowiedziała jej cisza. -Nie jesteś specjalnie rozmowny. Lubię facetów, którzy kryją swoje uczucia... Toa rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy niezauważalnie dla jego oczu pojawiła się ona przy nim, obejmując go jedną ręką, a drugą dłonią ocierając o jego policzek. -...podniecają mnie. Tenebris odruchowo uskoczył w tył, ściskając Ciszę jeszcze mocniej. Ta jedynie się zaśmiała, po czym dało się słyszeć uwodzicielskie "ufufufu..." Odrzucało go to jeszcze bardziej. -Pierwsze takie kontakty z płcią przeciwną? To jeszcze lepiej. Z niedoświadczonymi jest więcej zabawy. Tenar mrugał nerwowo jednym okiem, patrząc na nią, jak na wariatkę. -Coś nie tak? Wydaje ci się, że mam mało kobiece kształty? Jak dla mnie są w porządku.- stwierdziła to, spoglądając na swoje piersi i talię. -...Jesteś irytująca. Odpowiedź Toa zaskoczyła ją. Spojrzała na niego, aby zauważyć, jak energia kumuluje się wokół niego, a jego oczy płoną karmazynowym światłem. Widząc to, zaskoczyła się, ale chwilę później uśmiechnęła się, usatysfakcjonowana. -Ciekawy jesteś. Możesz mnie nieźle zabawić. Zwą mnie Shathra. A ciebie? Przez moment panowała męcząca cisza pomiędzy nimi. Pomijając hałas walk, oboje pozostawali w milczeniu. -Tenebris. Nie musisz tego pamiętać. Gdy odpowiedź nadeszła, wydawało się, jakoby skumulowana wokół Toa energia kruszyła powierzchnię gruntu. ---- Rokan powalił następnego napastnika ciosem w twarz. Nie minął moment, kiedy kolejny jego przeciwnik upadł od uderzenia łokciem w brzuch. Zastanawiał się, jak radzą sobie Vistan i Gera. W końcu ta druga, mając takie małe i słabe ciało, oberwała najmocniej. Pomimo tego, Vistan szybko ją opatrzył. Obecnie ukrywali się w zagłębieniu, stworzonym podczas jednej z eksplozji. Ów teren był dosyć nieprzyjaznym środowiskiem do walki. Znajdowali się bowiem na plaży, a piasek, ogrzewany przez słońce, był bardzo gorący, parząc Skakdiego w stopy. Jednak Zakazianin zauważył, że zbliżał się przypływ. Mogliby to jakoś wykorzystać. Nie miał niestety pojęcia jak. Nadal zastanawiał się. Jego własne myśli rozwiała nagły wybuch energii niedaleko jego obecności. Zaskoczony spojrzał, by zobaczyć Tenebrisa, walczącego z jego przeciwnikiem, a raczej przeciwniczką. Ich ruchy były szybkie, zdecydowane i precyzyjne. Skakdi ledwie za nimi nadążał. Jednakże Rokan nie miał czasu, aby obserwować Tenara, gdyż już po chwili zaatakowało go czterech kolejnych wrogów. ---- Shathra zablokowało kolejny cios Tenebrisa. Nie przypuszczała, że Toa będzie aż tak wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Cieszyło ją to. Odepchnęła go ramiona, po czym uderzyła mocno w brzuch, powodując, że ten odleciał w tył. Tenar, o dziwo, wylądował zwinnie na nogach. Gdy tylko się wyprostował, zaczął biec w jej kierunku z niesamowitą prędkością. Shathra, zaskoczona, ledwo nadążała za ruchami swojego oponenta. Poruszali się niezwykle szybko, tak bardzo, że ich bitewny taniec mógłby przyprawić o ból głowy. Shathra uśmiechnęła się. Tego właśnie po nim oczekiwała... ---- Toa nigdy nie odczuwał takiej ilości mocy w sobie. Wydawało mu się, że dopiero teraz walczy, używając swoich zdolności w pełni. Shathra była widocznie zadziwiona jego zdolnościami. Pomimo tego nadążała za nim, utrzymując jego prędkość. Tenebris uskoczył do góry i starał się ją kopnąć, ta jednak zablokowała uderzenie dłonią i odepchnęła go. Toa uderzył plecami o ziemię, ale szybko wstał i przystąpił ponownie do ataku. Podobnie ona przygotowała się do uderzenia. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów, starcie przeszło na wodę, w której zanurzyli swe stopy. Kolejny cios. Następne kopnięcie. Walka ta z pewnością mogła być zaliczona do zaciekłej. Przy każdym uderzeniu woda zdawała się drgać. Postanowili to zakończyć. Skupiając pozostałe siły, zaczęli biec ku sobie. W samym punkcie kulminacyjnym, Tenebris odpuścił cios i schylił się, unikając pięści kobiety. Korzystając z zaskoczenia, napiął mięśnie drugiego ramienia, po czym wyprowadził szybki i gwałtowny cios w szczękę Shathry. Ta odleciała w tył i uderzyła twardo o piach. Tenar nie miał już sił, jedynie stał i patrzył się, jak kobieta wstaje. Wtem ta zobaczyła dziwne symbole na ciele Tenebrisa. -Ty?! Ty jesteś jednym z... kto by pomyślał, że znajdę osobę podobną do mnie.- oznajmiła z uśmiechem. -Co masz na myśli? -Och, nic nie wiesz? W porządku, nie będę ci tego przedstawiała. Sam zobaczysz. -Sam zobaczę... Shathra przyłożyła palec do jego ust, przerywając mu. Po chwili jego ciało otoczyła dziwna srebrzysta powłoka. Tenar spojrzał na nią pytająco. -Wyślę cię tam, gdzie to wszystko się zaczęło. Tam, gdzie demony płaczą. Chwilę później Toa zniknął, z zaskoczeniem na twarzy. Epilog Słońce zbliżało się już ku horyzontowi. Czerwone niebo zwiastowało zbliżanie się nocy. Starcie na plaży zakończyło się ucieczką agresorów. Mimo iż nikt specjalnie nie został ranny, nadal pozostała ogromna dziura w ich sercach, rana, której nie mogli uleczyć, nie mogli się jej pozbyć. Nie mogli przyjąć do wiadomości, że jego już nie ma. -Więc... Toa nie żyje, prawda?- spytała Gera, smutna i całkowicie zniszczona wewnętrznie. -... -... -Na to wygląda...- stwierdził ponuro Vistan. -Poczekajmy tu jeszcze kilka dni. Potem zdecydujemy co dalej. -W porządku... I wraz z ich rozmową nastąpiła noc, a oni, wykończeni i opustoszali wewnątrz, ułożyli się do snu. ---- Toa otworzył oczy. Rozmazany obraz przed oczami. Znowu. Tenebris odruchowo chwycił się za obolałą głowę. Gdy Tenar ujrzał swoje otoczenie, zauważył jedynie ciemne ściany, i wodę , w której siedział po kostki. Widząc delikatne światło w oddali, postanowił tam zmierzyć. Nagle jego uwagę przykuły głośne ryki. Wydawało mu się, że zaczęły się zbliżać. Po chwili do krzyków dołączyły jeszcze kroki i dziwne uderzenia, jakby o jakąś blachę. Dziwny szum, podobny do zagłuszonego krzyku, przyprawił go o dreszcze. -O ja cię... Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi? Autor Tenebris . Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32 Kategoria:Nihil Nostra